(Un)Fated Scene
by Banana Milkeu
Summary: HunHan, Genderswitch


**(Un)Fated Scene**

_By : Banana Milkeu_

**Cast :** Oh Se Hun

Lu Han

Kim Jong In

Kim Shin Yeong (Ulzzang)

**Rate :****T+, maybe?**

**Warning :**Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch

A **HunHan **fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **Yang pasti saya bukan pemilik resmi para cast, tapi saya pemilik resmi plot cerita ini

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman baru saja selesai 5 menit yang lalu, dan keluarga Oh –tanpa ayahnya, tentu saja– langsung berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Wajah mereka tegang seperti akan memulai rapat yang sangat rahasia.

Oh Sehun, namja yang baru saja menginjak umur 32 tahun kemarin, terlihat sangat acuh dan tidak peduli. Ia bahkan menguap sesekali hingga membuat anggota keluarga lainnya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikapnya.

"Menurut surat wasiat dari tuan Oh, seluruh perusahaanny akan diwariskan kepada Oh Sehun." ucap Si Yoon, sekretaris tuan Oh.

Sehun hanya menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Nyonya Kim –ekhm, nyonya Oh langsung menggebrak meja yang sama sekali tidak berdosa.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin suamiku mewariskan SEMUA perusahaannya pada anak yang tak bertanggung jawab itu?" protesnya tak setuju. Jongin segera berdiridan mencoba menenangkan ibunya, kemudian duduk kembali.

Nyonya Oh menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengelus dadanya. Jongin menatap adik tirinya dengan tatapan jangan-bertingkah-seolah-kau-tak-peduli.

Sehun menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi "Well, bagaimana jika aku menolak?" ucapnya santai. Jongin membelalakan matanya, nyonya Oh tersenyum cerah.

"Maka kau akan dihapuskan dari daftar nama keluarga Oh" ucap seorang _anonymous _dengan suara seraknya. Mereka semua menatap ke arah sumber suara. Sontak mereka semua langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka hormat–termasuk Sehun.

"Harabeoji" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kakek Oh hanya tersenyum sekilas, mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk mendorong kursi rodanya dan menggantikan posisi Si Yoon untuk menjelaskan semuanya lebih lanjut.

Semuanya kembali duduk. Sehun menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh Sehun, kau tau apa yang barusan kau ucapkan?"

"Aku tau" ucapnya sambil menguap.

Kakek Oh mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk sabar. "Tidak ada penolakan, ayahmu sendiri yang menulis. Maka kalian semua harus menuruti apa yang tertulis disini."

Jujur saja, bahkan ia sendiri –Kakek Oh– tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah anaknya tulis. Ia menyesal sudah membesarkan anaknya itu sebagai seorang playboy sehingga tega menghamili seorang wanita yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang malang itu.

Ya, anak itu adalah Oh Sehun. Maka dari itu, tak banyak yang sering mengejek Sehun _anak haram_.

Tapi seketika, Kakek Oh langsung menyadari suatu hal ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih serius.

Sama seperti anaknya, Sehun _dilahirkan sebagai pengusaha_. Tidak seperti Jongin yang _dibesarkan sebagai pengusaha_.

Kedua kata itu jika sekilas dibaca memang terlihat sama, tapi maknanya benar-benar berbeda.

"Tapi appa–"

"Cukup, Kim Ye Jin. Seperti apa yang kukatakan, tidak ada penolakan."

Nyonya Oh hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia terlihat menyerah, namun dibalik tatapan sayunya itu ada keinginan kuat untuk menjatuhkan Sehun.

'Ya, harus anakku, Kim Jongin. Bukan Oh Sehun" batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Geum Hee, taruh dulu _handphone_mu! Lee Ji Yoo, berhenti mengganggu Choco! Jung So Hee, makan wortelmu!" ucap Luhan.

Beginilah keluarganya setiap pagi. Ramai dan tak bisa diatur.

"Ugh eonnie, kau berisik!" ucap Geumhee.

"Betul, nuna. Jika kau selalu seperti ini kau akan cepat tua" sahut Jiyoo.

"Aku tak akan memakan wortel ini. Rasanya aneh" rengek Sohee.

"Sudahlah, jangan ada yang membantah! Cukup turuti apa kataku. Bahkan Pierre saja mengerti" Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, tidak." Bukannya mendukung, Pierre –burung kakak tua Luhan yang menyebalkan– malah semakin memanaskan suasana. "Guk!" Choco pun ikut menambahi.

"Hey Pierre, setidaknya sekali saja coba katakana ya, iya, atau yes. Kau menyebalkan!" keluh Luhan.

Geum Hee terkikik geli. "Baiklah eonnie, kami akan menurutimu. Ayo Ji Yoo, Sohee, makan lagi" ucap Geum Hee lembut.

Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala Geum Hee, bangga melihat adiknya yang patuh itu.

Apakah kalian bingung, kenapa di satu keluarga marga mereka berbeda-beda?

Jadi begini. Setelah merawat Luhan selama 2 tahun, ibunya Luhan meninggalkan dirinya. Ayahnya menikahi wanita lain, sehingga menghasilkan Geumhee dan Jiyoo. Setelah sekian lama, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Lalu Sohee? Sohee adalah yang paling menyedihkan. Ia adalah anak dari pamannya yang dibu– maksudku, dititipkan pada Luhan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Luhan tersenyum miris ketika mengingat hal itu. "Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, nanti terlambat." Jiyoo dan Sohee mengangguk, Geumhee mengerang protes. "Tak perlu buru-buru, eonnie. Aku tidak ada kelas pagi hari ini. Dan… aku tak mau makan daging ini"

Luhan mencubit pipi _chubby_ Geumhee "Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk makan. Habiskan daging itu atau aku akan menyumpalkannya langsung ke mulutmu"

"Ugh, bagaimana jika setelah makan daging ini aku tidak langsing lagi? Mimpiku untuk menjadi Miss Korea buyar sudah." Geumhee mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Luhan kembali tersenyum "Tapi kesehatan itu nomor satu, Gummy-ya~"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, menjijikan" keluh Geumhee.

"Arraaaa….. cepat makannya. Aku akan mengantar Sohee ke sekolahnya. Pastikan kau mengunci rumah dan taruh kuncinya di bawah pot jika keluar rumah. Jangan lupa untuk mengantar Jiyoo ke sekolahnya" ucap Luhan.

"Aish. Dasar cerewet. Sudah pergi sana!" ucap Geumhee sambil mengibaskan tangannya, sekakan mengusir Luhan.

"Ayo Sohee-ya." Luhan menggendong Sohee agar naik keatas motor kesayangannya.

Setelah kakaknya yang cerewet itu pergi, Geumhee meraih Koran yang ada di atas meja dan membacanya.

"Jiyoo-ya, jika dalam waktu 5 menit kau belum selesai maka aku tidak sudi mengantarmu." ancam Geumhee. "Ne, nuna" ucap Jiyoo patuh.

Geumhee membuka asal Koran itu, mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibaca.

"Eh…?"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sebagai Presdir, Tuan Oh?" ucap Shinyeong dengan nada menyindir.

"Begitulah" Sehun menjawab seadanya. Shinyeong yang merasa diacuhkan, langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah soda yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Shinyeong.

"Tidak"

"Tidak salah lagi, maksudmu hm?" Shinyeong menaikkan alis matanya sebelah.

"Tidak, hanya tidak. Tidak ada kata lain dibelakang tidak, Kim Shin Yeong"

"Kau tahu? Hubungan kita bahkan sudah lebih dari 17 tahun, aku tahu kapan kau berbohong" ucap Shinyeong mantap.

"Hubungan, katamu?" Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Benar. Kim Shin Yeong, aku ingin kita berakhir"

Tak ada protes, tak ada air mata, Shinyeong malah menatap Sehun sinis.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu 3 kali. Serius, Sehun. Selama ini aku selalu memperjuangkan dirimu, tapi apa? Apa yang aku dapatkan atas balasan yang telah kulakukan selama ini?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperjuangkanku, Hun-ah"

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Orang tuamu bahkan tidak sudi aku mendekatimu. Setiap orang mencemoohku ketika kita bersama. Alasannya? Klasik sekali. Aku anak-"

"Karena itu. Karena itu aku mau melihatmu sekali saja memperjuangkanku. Perlihatkan pada dunia bahwa aku milikmu. Beri tahu mereka kau hanya ingin diriku. Hadapi semua orang dan buktikan pada mereka, bahwa kita memiliki hak untuk bersama" bentak Shinyeong.

"Mau sampai kapanpun kau bicara, keputusanku tetap sama. Aku ingin kita berakhir."

Shinyeong memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu"

Sehun menatap Shinyeong. "Tapi, jawab pertanyaanku. Setelah kita berakhir apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sehun bungkam lagi.

Shinyeong memicingkan matanya "Aku yakin bahkan kau tak bisa mencari yang lebih baik dariku"

"Aku bisa. Ada lebih dari tujuh juta wanita yang lebih baik darimu" ucap Sehun acuh.

"Geurae. Aku akan membantumu. Sebutkan kriteria wanita yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu" Shinyeong menyiapkan selembar kertas.

"Biar kutebak. Tidak perlu yang cantik, yang penting ramah dan berpakaian sopan. IQ diatas 130, memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap. Ah jangan, nanti kau kesepian. Memiliki pekerjaan yang santai agar dapat melepaskan dasimu ketika kau sampai di rumah. Bisa memasak, dan umur diatas 20 tahun. Ada lagi?" ucap Shinyeong panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum malas. "Kontraknya hanya untuk 3 tahun, setiap tahun akan dibayar. Lampirkan keterangannya di CV."

Shinyeong mencatat semua perkataan Sehun. "Geurae, hanya ini?"

"Ya…" Sehun berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, Presdir" secara mengejutkan, Shinyeing tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku berhenti. Dari pekerjaan ini"

.

.

.

.

Suasana sangat ramai dan pengap. Perut-perut mahasiswa yang keroncongan meraung-raung meminta makanan. Luhan tersenyum kepada mahasiswa yang ada disana dan menaruh sepotong ayam panggang di piring mereka.

Inilah pekerjaan Luhan, ahli nutrisi di kampus tempat adiknya, Geumhee, mencari ilmu.

Sesekali, Luhan berbincang dengan ahjumma disana sambil tetap menaruh potongan-potongan ayam yang benar-benar dinantikan para mahasiswa.

"Nuna, aku mencintaimu" ucap seorang namja imut yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Luhan saat ini.

Hening seketika, semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan itu. Luhan menaruh penjepit makanannya dan tersenyum lembut pada namja itu. "Ireumi mwoeyo?"

Namja itu gelagapan, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya "B-Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Baekhyun-ssi…"

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikan nuna. Aku jatuh hati pada nuna ketika pertama kali nuna menolongku di perpustakaan." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, namja itu" batin Luhan. Luhan memang pernah membantu seorang namja yang kewalahan membereskan buku di perpustakaan, namun ia tak tahu namanya.

"Nuna… Apakah nuna mau dadi y-yeojachinguku?" Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Kejadian ini bukan hanya sekali dua kali terjadi. Kira-kira sudah ada delapan namja yang menembaknya secara terang-terangan, namun tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Karena Luhan sudah menaruh hatinya pada seseorang yang dia anggap _pangeran._

Semua orang yang menonton menahan nafas mereka, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Baekhyun-ssi, jika kau mau dapat ayam ekstra, katakan saja. Aku tahu kau sangat kelaparan hingga berkata ngawur seperti itu."

Diam-diam, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak bisa menerimamu. Maafkan aku.." bisiknya.

Baekhyun kecewa mendengarnya "T-tidak apa nuna. Aku tahu sejak awal kalau aku akan ditolak"

Ahjuma penjaga kantin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Antrian pun kembali berjalan dengan lancar.

"Luhan-ssi" sebuah suara_ kesukaan _Luhan memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

"S-seonsaengnim" Luhan menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil "Hey, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu canggung. Panggil saja aku Kai, atau Jongin"

"N-ne…"

Setelah menaruh potongan ayam diatas piringnya, namja itu pergi begitu saja. Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, kakinya lemas.

Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pangeran_nya_ disini.

Kantin mulai sepi, Luhan dan para ahjumma disana duduk untuk istirahat sebentar. Mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Err, mungkin lebih tepatnya, gossip?

"Ya Luhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak Baekhyun? Kudengar, ia salah satu _kingka_ di sekolah ini." Ucap Lee ahjumma.

"Kau seharusnya menerimanya tadi. Ingat, umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi untuk tetap memegang status jomblomu itu. Walaupun wajahmu seperti anak SMA" kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan _sangat pelan_.

Luhan terkekeh sambil memegang wajahnya "Ah, apakah aku setua itu? Haha" ucap Luhan.

"Dia terlalu muda untukku. Lagipula, _kingka_? Kurasa ia akan sangat cocok jika bersanding dengan wanita yang masih muda dan cantik."

"Tetapi, kulihat kau selalu memakai kalung dengan hiasan cincin? Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Apakah dia wamil? Atau dia sedang berada di luar negeri?" celoteh Song ahjumma.

Luhan langsung menyentuh cincin yang tergantung indah di lehernya. "Oh… ini maksud ahjumma? Tidak, ini pemberian eommaku. Tidak ada namja special yang memberiku barang ini" ucap Luhan.

Song ahjumma menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Aku piker kau sudah memiliki calon…"

"Sudahlah, aku pamit dulu ne?" ucap Luhan sopan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari kecil ke rumah kaca yang ada di depannya. Salah satu tempat favoritnya di kampus ini.

Jika kau melihat rumah Luhan, kalian akan mengira rumah itu adalah rumah tua yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang indah.

Luhan menyukai tanaman. Sangat.

Terlebih lagi, disanalah tempat dimana pangeran_nya_ berada.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah kaca itu. Aroma khas tumbuhan dan udara yang super panas langsung menyapa Luhan. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kuncup bunga matahari yang ia tanam sendiri.

"Ya, sedikit lagi. Mungkin seminggu lagi bunga ini akan mekar" ucapnya girang. Luhan mengambil selang dan menyemprotkan air ke bunga matahari itu.

"Merawat tanamanmu lagi, Luhan-ssi?" lagi, suara berat khas Jongin kembali mengisi ruang pendengarannya.

"S-seonsaengnim hehe" Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Wah, bunga ini sudah tinggi ya" ucap Jongin.

"Kim Seonsaengnim!" seorang murid memanggil Jongin dan sukses menghancurkan moment Luhan menikmati wajah pangeran_nya_ itu.

"Maaf, Luhan-ssi. Aku tinggal ya. Annyeong" ucapnya lembut."N-ne, annyeong" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Cahaya matahari kedua Luhan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia bahkan melompat kegirangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

Lebih tepatnya, mengawasi _Jongin._

**TBC**

Hehe, eotte? Apakah cukup panjang? Apakah kalian puas.

Haiiii saya kembali dengan FF Hunhan yang lainnya!

Maaf buat yang nunggu ff Impossible (mulai geer) belum bisa dilanjut karena file-nya ilang T^T

Saya buat ff ini sebagai perminta maafan saya *bow*

Maaf buat kalian yang tidak suka ceritanya, hehe. Dan maaf jika ada typo(s) dan terlalu OOC.

FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel. Ada yang tau judul novelnya? *celingak celinguk*

Cha~ saya nggak mau terlalu cerewet.

Review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
